


play to win, love to lose

by dishonestdreams, MistressKat, pushkin666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Play Fighting, Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: "Gonna have to do better than that, McGarrett.""Gonna have to give me a reason to, Williams."
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	play to win, love to lose

**Author's Note:**

> More round robins from your favourite drunken fangirls \o/

Danny closed his office door and took a couple of steps towards the exit. He had plans for this weekend and they didn't include H50 at all. As he shouldered his bag, there was a crash behind him and he turned, startled. The noise came from Steve's office and Danny dropped his bag and ran towards it, worried about what the noise was. 

"Babe?" he called, opening the door and entering the room. Steve was slumped over his desk, and Danny hurried towards him. 

"Steve, what's wrong?" he asked, but there was only silence answering him. Danny placed his hand on Steve's neck and Steve moaned softly. He rubbed his hand gently over the warm skin, touching underneath Steve's shirt. He leaned down to Steve and, placing his hands on Steve's arms, he pulled him up. Steve lolled in the chair, and Danny leaned down and, brushing his nose against Steve's neck, took a deep breath.

"Gotcha," Steve breathed, which was all the warning Danny got before he surged up from his seat, slippery as an eel as he twisted out of Danny's grip, and okay, his partner was a complete fucker. Which Danny had already known, but fine, whatever. 

Two could play this game, and he ducked right, sweeping his left leg out to catch Steve off balance, which would have worked perfectly if it hadn't been for Steve's uncanny ability to predict his moves (honestly, Danny was calling foul play and he didn't care how often Steve protested his innocence with wide eyes and an injured expression). Steve darted right to match, and Danny was focused enough on his footwork that he almost missed the hand snaking out to catch his wrist. He jerked back, a hair's breadth from Steve's grasping fingers and was rewarded with a painful jolt that ricocheted down his arm as he slammed his wrist directly into Steve's filing cabinet.

He hissed, low and dirty under his breath, and Steve smirked.

"Problem, Danno?" he asked, innocently, and Danny grinned, all teeth and no humour, shaking his hand out surreptitiously behind his back.

"Gonna have to do better than that, McGarrett."

"Gonna have to give me a reason to, Williams."

And, well, you didn't survive growing up in New Jersey by ignoring a taunt like that. Or by doing the expected.

Which is why Danny darted right into Steve's personal space, too close for him to do anything too fancy. Danny had learned early to use his shorter stature to his advantage and this - getting inside his opponent's defences - was definitely one of them. Once there, it was just the case of committing.

And Danny, well, he'd been committed for a while already. So he pressed forward and up, planting a kiss right on Steve's mouth, firm but quick, before rocking back on this heels.

"That good enough reason?" he asked.

The taste lingered on his lips though, and Danny shook his head, trying to clear it. 

"Oh, Danno what are you like?" Steve whispered, moving forward and stroking his hands down Danny's arms and then onto his back, pulling him close. "Do you really think I'd let you go like this?"

Danny sagged against him, pressing his body against Steve's, enjoying the feel of his muscles, so firm and hard. Everything he wanted. 

Now was the time to take it and there was nobody here. Chin and Kono had left the office earlier in the afternoon, heading to the beach and Danny, well, he wanted Steve and had known that for months now, even longer but been too cautious to do anything, not sure if Steve was interested. There had been Catherine of course and Danny had held back and then there had been the scenario with Rachel and Stan. Danny had waited but now he wasn't going to. Pushing Steve’s chair out of the way, he made a move towards him, wanting to get closer and well, to climb on board.

"Got to admit," Steve started, and no, no, _talking_ was, for once, not on Danny's to-do list in this scenario. If they were gonna do this, they were gonna _do_ it. All in, balls out, no holds barred, and Danny didn't care what Steve was planning to admit; he'd heard enough to know he was on to a pretty sure thing. They could talk _later_.

He surged up without dislodging Steve's arms, settling both of his own hands on Steve's waist, and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Steve's cheek. Steve's sweat was a salty tang against his tongue, and Danny bit back his groan with some effort. He wanted to taste _more_.

"Less talking," he mumbled into Steve's skin, ignoring the way Steve's stubble burned against his lips. "More action."

Steve laughed. "I'm going to remind me you said that when--" 

The rest of the sentence got cut off effectively by Danny's tongue, which he considered a personal victory. The sound Steve made when Danny pushed a hand under his shirt, nails scraping over the tanned skin of his back, was even better. 

"Fuck," Steve panted, some indefinable time later when they had progressed to scrabbling at their belts, fingers lust clumsy and eager. "This is not what I was expecting."

"Yeah, I got that." Danny grinned, hips snapping forward helplessly when Steve finally got his hand inside Danny's waistband. "Better though, right?"

"Better," Steve agreed. And then - because the bastard was still trying to win - he dropped to his knees. 

Danny's ass hits the edge of the desk and his eyes rolled back. And alright, he might just have to concede victory. This time. 


End file.
